A Mistake
by JigglypuffLucario
Summary: During the battle with Gannon Midna teleports Link and Zelda out of the castle, But Link Lands in A New World! Will the silent Hero of Hyrule be able to find a way back! Read and Find out More! Rated T to be safe and for future chapters. NO PAIRINGS


JigglypuffLucario Here and we are starting a brand new fan fiction! So we hope you like it!

WE DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA OR POKEMON!

A Mistake

Chapter 1

Link slowly opened his tired eyes and slowly sat up; he looked around and all he found was a bunch of grains of sand. The first thing he noticed was Gannon, the castle, Zelda, And Midna where nowhere in sight. He also noticed his ocarina was gone. Oh and one more thing he noticed, this wasn't anyplace in Hyrule.

He got up and walked toward the water and took in the scenery around him, it was a nice big beach with two shops on it, one was big and fancy reminding link of that store in castle town, and the other one nice and cozy.

When he got to the water he cupped his hands and splashed some in his face, then the rest of him got splashed. He turned to his left and gave annoyed look at the boy who just splashed him, then smiled when he realized the boy simply fell.

"Hey Um mm… sorry about that." A girl with orange hair apologized to Link.

Link smiled and nodded.

"HEY GUYS!" the boy who fell into the water called.

"What Ash?" A guy with spikey brown asked.

"LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Ash shouted as he held up Link's Ocarina.

"It's an Ocarina Ash." Brock Said plainly.

"Huuuh!" Link Grunted.

"Huh?" Ash asked.

Link pointed at the ocarina then to himself.

"NO WAY! I FOUND THIS!" Ash shouted.

A random bush moves.

"Did you hear that?" Brock asked.

"HUUUUH!" Link yelled at Ash.

"IF YOU WANT IT THAT BADLY YOU HAVE TO BATTLE ME FOR IT!" Ash yelled and jumped over away from the water taking out a small red and white ball.

Link stared at him as if he was crazy.

"COME ON BATTLE LIKE A…? What are you?" Ash asked.

Link glared and step forward grabbing his ball, on a chain!

"WHA-WHAT KIND OF POKEBALL IS THAT?" Ash yelled to his pointy eared opponent.

Link stared at the ball in ashes hand and then his own, he put the ball away and took out his Kokiri Sword threw it behind into the bush then took out his Ordon sword and did the same and took his big Goron sword and threw it again, He then took out his master sword smiled to himself and got into his battle stance.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ash yelled to The Green wonder.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"This is a POKEMON FIGHT!" Ash yelled.

Link shrugged and put away his sword.

"Do you know what Pokémon are?" Ash asked sweat dropping.

Link shrugged.

Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>Link curiously poked Pikachu which made Link get an afro from being electrocuted.<p>

"HUUUH?" Link shouted.

"PIIIIKKKKAAA!" Pikachu Shouted back.

"Uhh Link? Pikachu doesn't like being poked." Ash said raising an eyebrow.

"AHHHH." Link Apologized

"Oh and here's You Ocathingy Back." Ash Gave Link Back his Ocarina.

Pikachu got up and jumped away and Link being curious Followed.

"HEY LINK WHERE YOU RUNNING OFF TO?" Brock yelled as he followed.

"Where you going BROCK?" Ash yelled and followed

"WAIT FOR MEEEEE!" Misty shouted.

* * *

><p>"What was up with dat green twerp?" Meowth asked staring at the Ordon sword next to him.<p>

"I'm not sure, why you asking me?" James Asked looking at the Big Goron Sword.

"I DON'T CARE WHO WHAT OR WHERE THAT TWERP CAME FROM LOOK AT MY HAIR!" Jessie roared.

Jessie had short messy hair with the Kokiri sword in her hair.

"AND WHATS WITH ALL OF THESES SWORDS?" Jessie Screeched.

* * *

><p>Link felt the wind threw his hat as he, Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu sailed on a bout.<p>

"Where'd you find this bout ash?" Misty asked.

"Me? I thought Brock found it!" Ash answered.

"No, I thought Link found it." Brock answered.

All three of them stared at link who pointed to Pikachu.

"Pikkaaaa." Pikachu said shyly, rubbing the back his neck.

Just then the bout soared through the air causing Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu start screaming, Link Smiled and enjoyed the ride. They then crashed into a dock.

And an old angry man came running towards them.

"Uhh the dock hit us?" Ash said.

"GRRR! FIRST YOU DESTROY MY BOAT AND THEN MY DOCK!" The old man yelled.

Ash Ducks behind misty.

"Uhh we don't have any money but we could work off our debt!" Misty suggested quickly.

"Huuuh!" Link asked stepping forward and handing the old man a bag of Rupees.

"What's this?" The old man asked holding up a silver Rupee.

"Huuuh!" Link said.

"Fake." The old man said examining the Rupee.

Link looked as him he was going to faint; "HUHUHUHU!" Link asked.

"Definitely fake…" The old man said, and threw the bag into the water.

Link anime face planted, and started twitching.

"Okay then you can work at my restaurant!"

They four left leaving a twitching Link behind.

* * *

><p>Brock and Ash were yelling about the food the restaurant had and Link came back soaking in water.<p>

"Why are you all wet?" Brock asked.

"Huuuh…" Link sighed holding up his precious Rupees.

"But there fake." Ash pointed out.

"HUHUHUHUHHUH!" Link Shouted.

"Wow calm down." Ash said.

Link gave Ash a death Glare.

"Oh There you are Link!" the old man called.

Link glared in his direction but the man ignored it.

"Hand out these flyers with Pikachu and Squirtle OKAY!" The old man said handing link some flyers.

"Huh!" Link Grunted but joined the Pokémon.

When Link arrived at the scene there was gust of wind that swooped the flyers out of the Pokémon's' hands; Link pulled out his longshot out of his pocket and aimed it at the flyers successfully retrieving about 10. Link handed the flyers t Pikachu, Pikachu excepted the flyers that now had a hole in the middle of them.

"Pikkaaaa." Pikachu thanked sweat dropping.

Link let out a sigh and took the flyers from Pikachu took out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby to repair the papers. Pikachu and Squirtle stared at the flyers before excepting them.

Link, Squirtle and Pikachu walked back to the restaurant and saw a HUGE stage and crowd.

Link went to the back of the stage and climbed the stairs he examined the platform and jumped on it. {Link doesn't know what a stage is] He poked the curtain and it fell leaving a bewildered green blob staring at a crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in Hyrule…<strong>

Midna, Zelda and Gannon all stared at each other.

"Where's Link?" Zelda asked Midna.

"I think I might have teleported him to the wrong spot…" Midna replied.

"So there's no Hero of Hyrule anymore huh? PERFECT!" Gannon shouted in Triumph.

"Didn't you need the Triforce of Courage?" Midna pointed out.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Gannon cried.

"Midna get us out of here?" Zelda requested.

"Way ahead of you!" Midna said as she and Zelda warped away from the crazy madman.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Zelda asked rubbing her head.<p>

"Zora's Domain." Midna replied.

"Where did you teleport Link?" Zelda asked.

"I really don't know…" Midna sighed.

"Well as long as Gannon can't get the Triforce of Courage the world won't end, and I still have the Triforce of Wisdom." Zelda sighed as well.

* * *

><p>Link stared at the crowd that was staring at him.<p>

"WHATCHA DOIN? THIS IS MY TIME TO SHINE!" Gary yelled.

"Huuuuuuuuuh?" Link asked.

"I SAID!" Gary marched up to Link; "It's my TURN!"

"Huuuh?" Link asked again.

Professor Oak sighed.

"GARY!" Ash yelled.

"Oh Hi ya Ash!" Gary Responded smirking.

"I'll Battle you right here right now!" Ash yelled at his Rival.

"Sorry I can't I didn't bring my Pokémon with me!" Garry shrugged smirking still.

Just as Ash Was going to say something A Giant Gyarados rolled up on to the beach.

Link's instincts kicked in and he charged towards the incoming missile. He jumped up, grabbed his master sword and sliced the missile in to. Link landed still in his fighting pose and behind him the missile exploded. He then ran up onto the Gyarados jumped on the head [while being yelled at by numerous people] He used Din's Fire and then quickly used Nayru's love, causing the Gyarados to blow up and sent 3 Beings flying into the sky shouting: "Were Blasting Off again!" While this was happening Link used his Longshot on a piece of the old dock to get down in time.

"WHERES LINK?" Ash yelled.

"IM NOT SURE!" Misty yelled.

"IM SURE HE'S FINE!" Brock shouted.

"FINE? HOW HE CAN BE FINE? IT JUST BLEW UP AND HE WAS SURROUNDED BY FRE!" Ash shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed as he was tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Link asked.

"HOW'D YOU?" Ash yelled.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Link shouted at Ash.

"I think he wants you to calm down Ash…" brock said and Link nodded.

"But? How'd he?" Ash asked.

"HUUUUUUH!" Link sighed; this was going to be a looooong Journey.

We hope you liked Chapter 1! Chapter 2 Might take a while but it's coming!


End file.
